One Moment In Time
by lamsey2010
Summary: With the little brat we all know and love called Alan is up on 5 which gives John a bit of time to have some fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own them! :-(**

Jeff Tracy and his man servant, Kyrano, had been taking shelter under the many palm trees for protection from the scorching midday sun. They were awaiting the arrival of the most stunning English beauty; Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward.

He watched as her mini jet approached the island, 'Why pink?' Jeff thought to himself. 'When John and Alan had picked red for Thunderbird 3 I thought it was pushing it!' he let out a deep chuckle as he remembered, then stopped abruptly as he noticed Kyrano giving him a concerned look. This was the last thing he needed as it was only a couple of weeks ago that Kyrano had spoken to him about how worried he was about all the stresses and strains that Jeff was going though, not only running his own business but also having a big family that went out on dangerous missions day in day out. Kyrano had tried to get him to do some yoga and to drink some green tea to relax him, which if Jeff was honest, absolutely useless. He couldn't swallow the tea as his body wouldn't allow him to and as for the yoga, well, less said about that the better.

"H'am h'i clear for landing, Mr Tracy?" Parkers voice sounded over the walkie talkie that Jeff had been holding.

"All clear, Parker," Jeff said still looking at Kyrano, then turned to watch Parker effortlessly land the plane. Parker jumped out of the cockpit, acknowledging Jeff with a quick nod of the head before opening the passenger door to allow Lady Penelope to graciously make her exit from her seat and onto the huge runway.

"Hey Penny, it's great to see you again!" Jeff greeted her with open arms, as he embraced her, he deeply inhaled her fragrance.

"Jeff, it's been too long," she said gently once they had pulled away from each other.

"Come on up to the house, the boys are really looking forward to seeing you," he said smiling at her.

As she climbed the stairs up to the villa behind Jeff, there was a faint smell of Mrs Tracy's chocolate brownies that got stronger as they reached the top of the stairs. 'Grandma sure can cook' she thought to herself.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that they had reached the top of the steps where the Tracy Villa stood and didn't notice a figure bounding towards her she let out a small cry as he started to lift her off the ground in a big hug.

"Gordon!" she exclaimed.

"See," Gordon shouted back to Scott, "told you I could lift her!,"

"It's good to see you Lady Penelope!" Gordon said excitedly.

"I must apologise for him, he's had coffee," Scott was coming towards her with his arms open ready to give her a hug and she returned the hug.

"Hey! Don't I get a hug Lady P?" Virgil looking rather disappointed as her walked over to her, she opened her arms and smiled.

"Of course!" he to inhaled her fragrance, he had often fantasised about being with her. When he was in his room all alone on this god forsaken Island with only males, his brothers girlfriend Tin-Tin and his grandma as company didn't really satisfy his urge for women.

Just then Alan's portrait started flashing on the wall...

"Come in Alan," Jeff said almost disappointed that the cuddles she was dishing out to his sons wouldn't reach him again.

"Father there's earthquake in Madagascar, people are trapped,"

"Okay Alan, tell them we are on our way!" He looked over at his 3 sons stood in the lounge. "Scott you take Thunderbird 1, Alan will brief you when you're airborne,"

"Yes Sir!" Scott said heading towards the rotating wall.

"Virgil, you take Gordon as extra help," he watched and sighed as his sons set off.

He turned to Penny "Sorry Penny, duty calls. You have had a long journey, Kyrano will show you to your room," he smiled and returned to his desk.

A short time later once she was showered and had a fresh set of clothes on, she found herself walking down the corridor from her room to the kitchen, following the scent of those scrummy chocolate brownies.

Upon entering the kitchen the smell was over powering.

"Hello….Grandma….?" She called out looking around the kitchen. No reply.

'O well, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I had just one, I am a guest after all' she thought to herself. As she reached out for one and pushed it very un-lady like into her mouth. She stopped mid shove when a deep voice from behind stopped her.

"What are you doing?" he said. She swirled around to see John casually leaning against the door frame with an amused look on his face.

There stood in front of him was one of England's most beautiful, professional women with a deer caught in headlights look on her face with chocolate all around her mouth. She heaved a deep sigh of relief when she saw who it was. She straightened herself trying to wipe away any evidence of what she had just done from around her mouth, unintentionally making it worse as there was still chocolate on her hands.

John let out a deep chuckle. "_Tut tut_, Grandma is not going to be pleased with you" he said pushing himself off the door frame walking into the room and over to the fridge and grabbed himself a carton of juice he opened it and took a swig from it.

"Well hello to you to John," she said sarcastically.

"Hey Penny, sorry just saying it how it is, she wasn't happy that she had to chase Scott out of here earlier!" smiling he added "So how's England?" Taking another swig of his juice.

"I haven't really seen much of it lately; your father has sent me here there and everywhere lately, hence this holiday…." She trailed off eyeing him up and down biting down on her lip.

"You know, every time you bite on your lip like that it means you want something," he said leaning forward whispering in her ear, his hot breath made her shiver slightly, but she tried to hide it as he could obviously read her like a book.

Grinning cheekily at her he set his drink down on the counter next to him. He went to the cupboard and grabbed a towel which he moistened under the tap, he then walked back over to her gently sponging the chocolate off her face.

"There you go, good as new" he said as he stood back to admire his work. She was used to being looked at but not by someone quiet as handsome as him. With his platinum coloured hair, athletic build and solid body which was rippling through his t-shirt. His blue eyes softly watching her and those gorgeous high cheek bones and slight dimples when he smiled always made her want to melt right into him.

She hadn't noticed that he had moved closer to her giving her a warm smile looking into her blue eyes and leaning in close with the intention of kissing those gorgeous pouty lips of hers….

"I am missing a brownie!" Both were startled apart by Mrs Tracy walking in "Oh! Penelope dear how lovely to see you!" She noticed how quickly they pulled apart now wishing she hadn't entered the kitchen as abruptly as she did. After all she knew that she wasn't getting any younger and certainly wanted to see her grandsons marry and have a couple of great grandchildren before her time was up.

"John, which of your brothers has had my brownie?" Penelope at this time was standing behind Mrs Tracy.

John put his hands up in defence and started to shake his head, then glanced over to where Penelope was her eyes pleading with him, not to tell on her. He let his arms fall to his side and hung his head.

"I ate it Grandma, I'm Sorry," afraid to make eye contact with his Grandma still looking at the floor.

"Right young man, come with me as I have some jobs that need doing" Mrs Tracy pulled her grandson by his arm off to do chores. He looked back over at Penelope who mouthed the words 'Thank you' he mouthed the words 'You owe me' back to her.

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your kind reviews, sorry it has taken so long to update.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anyone or anything.**

The following morning she woke, feeling sleepy as she had tossed and turned most of the night, then hearing the boys get back safely from their rescue at about 4am. She had thought about_ that_ moment she shared with John, what was it; love? Lust? Friendship? Or just the fact that the poor man very rarely had other human contact let alone from a woman? Sighing loudly to herself she thought about John and what his Grandmother would have had him doing to work off a 'crime' he didn't commit. Did he not tell on her because he had some sort of hidden feelings for her that were starting to blossom? All these questions with no answers was starting to bother her. Sitting up she swung her legs over the side of the bed, deciding to have a quick shower. Once she had finished getting ready she came to the conclusion that this was not like her to be thinking like this and was down to lack of sleep. She shook off all of the questions immediately and exited her bedroom then found herself walking to the kitchen. Half way down the corridor she heard voices talking, plates and cutlery clanking. The strong scent of toast and coffee took over and her tummy started to rumble.

Arriving in the door way she stood for a moment stretching her arms up in the air, trying to suppress a yawn. She was surprised to see, due to the late hour they had arrived home, Scott at the table with Gordon and Virgil. Their Father and Grandmother were also present. Apparently Tracy's don't get tired just very hungry.

Unfortunately for her she didn't hear someone creeping up behind her who gave her an electric shock with his fingers down her sides. She whipped her arms down quickly and let out a small yelp.

"Morning, Penny!" John said cheerfully as he walked past her almost dashing to the coffee pot. She thought he would be in not such a good mood this morning after last night…however he seemed perfectly okay with joking around - just as well if not sometimes better than his brothers.

Scott started to chuckle, showing off his almost perfect teeth.

"Classic!" Scott said still chuckling, "Just classic, John! I needed that,"

"No problem," John said raising his now filled coffee cup to Scott, glancing over to Penelope who was still breathing deeply from the shock "I'm here to please," he said looking into her blue eyes.

Jeff took the last gulp of his coffee, leant back in his chair and undid the button on his trousers to let his belly hang over the top slightly. His mother saw this, nearly spitting out a mouthful of tea and a look of complete horror spread across her face at how much weight he had put on.

"Jefferson Grant Tracy!" exclaimed his mother "You are going to have to go on a diet, no more puddings for you!"

"Oh Mother," he sighed "the women love a man with a bit of fat on them!"

"No they do not!" she exclaimed, "Is this why you haven't found yourself a nice lady to settle down with yet? Because your idea of chatting someone up is to hang your belly over your trousers? I have heard of many mating rituals but that's ridiculous!"

This earned a few sniggers from around the room.

"Oh, I don't know, Grandma," Penny said walking over to Jeff, putting one arm around his shoulders and the other patting his belly gently, "although it is more hairier than I remember!" she said still running her fingers through his tummy rug.

"You see," Jeff sighed forcing his attention away from Penny, "And besides, I have the boys to think of…" he began.

"Oh Dad, you don't have to worry about us. We all loved Mum very much but I am sure none of us would mind if you felt the need to…." Gordon started.

"Need to find a companion," Scott cut in, unsure of what Gordon was going to say.

John felt a pang of jealousy shoot through him, yes he knew that up until about a year ago Penny was his Dads main squeeze, but he thought that it was completely over between them. Seeing them together; Penny touching his Dad and his Dad in turn looking at her with a look John couldn't quite place. 'Even though Dad doesn't want a woman, he has a funny way of showing it' John thought to himself. He put down his cup of coffee down on the counter, his cheery mood quickly disappearing, he turned and walked out of the kitchen brushing past Penny on his way out.

"Penelope dear, why don't you sit down and have some breakfast?" the frail looking old lady asked.

"Thank you, Grandma ma, I think I will have some toast this morning," she said taking a piece from the toast rack that had already been made on the table, "I cannot remember how long it's been since I had some non-burnt toast!" she said almost lustfully as she took the first bite.

"I thought you had a cook?" Virgil asked puzzled.

"Well, I do but…" sighing softly she looked at from one Tracy to the next a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she saw each one had a puzzled look on their face.

"But…?" Scott interrogated eagerly.

"But," she repeated, "I never mastered the art of making toast," her comment was met by a stunned silence closely followed by laughter.

"Mastered the art?" Scott asked, "You do realise that you just put it in the toaster?" he said grinning.

"Yes, I do but the settings are all wrong. I will put toast in and put it on level 4 which is barely enough to make it brown so I just repeat the cooking time and before I know it its black!"

This made the whole room erupt with laughter. Somehow she always felt at home with this family, even though she knew that she would never live this down she started to laugh with them.

**Please R&R**


End file.
